


Makara x Vantas

by shadowsrising



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Chucklevoodoos, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Horn Stimulation, Humanstuck, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Nook Eating, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Self-Penetration, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, makara-cest, sex in various places, vantas-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsrising/pseuds/shadowsrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a fanfic full of Kankri's and Karkat's lives with there new matesprites Kurloz and Gamzee.A lot of sex accures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masters

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any OCness of characters  
> first fanfic on here... please don't hate me

**Kurloz POV**

Gamzee and I were starting to get bored real motherfucking quick. I could see his indigo eyes start to wonder around th throne room. Not much was hahappening, so I couldn't blike these would make me so fucking bored out of my think pan that I need a stress relief.

After a guard finished reading off the charges for the young rust blood before us, a couple other guards came in with two trolls that seemed to be brothers. Their heads were down and there were bruises on their arms and legs. I waved the rust blood off and the guard that was with him quickly took the troll to the ddungeons. The two new trolls were then roughly pushed forward to their knees before Gamzee and I.

"What the motherfuck is this?" Gamzee asked.

The guard behind the taller troll was the one to explain,  "These two were on the run from us when we came to check on them after a tip that we got."

"What the motherfuck would that be?" My brother questioned. I was looking at the two trolls, they look so small and fragile. I had the urge to wrap them both up and never letting them outside. And, judging by Gamzee's sudden interest, so does he.

"A troll told us that these two are mutants," the guard continued.  My eyes widened a fraction at the word 'mutant', and I saw the two trolls tense. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gamzee get wide eyed as well.

"Out," he said,, when the guards didn't move he yelled, "OUT."

The guards and the remaining trolls that were there quickly left the room. Gamzee and I slowly stood and walked to the small trolls. Gamzee stood in front of the shorter of the two while I stood in front of the other. I gently cuped the trolls cheek and lifted his head. 

Red.

It was so red... and I loved it.

*What should we all up and motherfucking do, bro?* Gamzee asked me, obviously seeing the red in the younger ones eyes.

We both looked at eachother and wide smiles stretched across our faces.

This was gonna be fun.

**Karkat's POV**

Kankri and tried to hide our blood color, that god awful red. But, it seems, a fucking douche of  troll found out. Stupid bastard. And tthat's what got us here.

Kankri was scared, so was I. I didn't want to be culled, but when I saw the two trolls smile widely at one another, and I knew that something was gonna happen. I ccouldn't do anything, and if I trid... no. I don't want to think about that. So, I just hung my head, waiting for it to be over. Then, I felt cool fingers cup my cheek, my head was slowly lifted up to lock eyes with the troll that looked to be about my age.

He smiled softly at me. "My name's Gamzee. What's yours motherfucker?"

I was surprised. Why does he want to know my name. "K-Karkat." Is that really my voice, damn.

His smile grew a bit wider. "Karkat." Why did that make my bloodpusher speed up? "Well Karkat, my bro Kurloz and I are gonna keep you and your bro. We just gotta do something first, alright?"

I gave him a small nod, then, I felt a warm fuzzy sensation grow in my head. My eyelids grew a little heavy, why do I feel so tired? I looked over a bit to see that Kankri's eyes were half-closed. Huh. He's leaning forward to Master Kurloz... master?

Yes. That's right. I looked over to Master Gamzee and saw that his face was so close to mine. His eyes held love and lust. I brougbt my hand up to his hand that was still on my cheek and nuzzled it. I feel happy, why wouldn't I be? Both master Gamzee and master Kurloz are here!

"Master," I whispered.  I saw his grin widen even farther. He leaned down and kissed me, I kissed back with all of the love I have for master Gamzee. 

When we parted,  Master spoke loud enough for us to hear, "You and Kankri belong to Kurbro and I alone. We are your masters, your matesprites, no one can have you. You do what we say no matter what. If you feel horny, and we aren't around,  you can touch yourselves or eachother, that's it. Don't worry, we won't cheat on you. Understand?"

Kankri and I both noded. Master Kurloz turned me to face him while master Gamzee did the same to Kankri.  I knew what he wanted and quickly kissed him. When we parted, both masters were giving Kankri and I lustful looks.

"Come on you too," master Gamzee said, "Let's get you both all up and clean. Then, we can have a little fun."


	2. Getting clean (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm extremely sorry for not updating as fast as i should be doing, I've just been a bit to busy for the last few months :( . But, tgank you guys so much for the kudos. I honestly thought tnat no one would leave that much money.  
> Also, to Amanda; your idea with dave is really well, i think I'm going to have dave come in in this chapter or the next :) .  
> And lastly, to Queen_of_The_Black_Spades, i give you my utmost respect.i have seen so many people tell fanfic authors to "update now!" but you are one of the people that i hold high respect for. Thank you.  
> And finally, i have a tumblr, nightmares-shadows, i haven't posted anything yet 'cause I'm kind of scared to. So, if you want to, you can ask me on tumblr if you want any homestuck fanfictions writtenon there or here. Sorry if i might suck at it.  
> Anyway, enjoy the fanfic.  
> (This one has 2333333333XXXXXXXXX)

**Kurloz POV**

We arrived the master's bathroom with our two little miracles in tow. On our way down the hallway Gamzee and I had a silent agreement to give the two motherfuckers more reign of their minds, but still have them red for us. We sensed their miraculous red feelings for us when we went through their thinkpans and let it grow a bit. 

After we got in the bathroom we, secretly, went through their minds and did as planned. They were both still pretty scared about what was gonna happen to them, but we have a plan to make the too red bloods more comfortable around us.

:O)

**Normal POV**

Kurloz and Gamzee swiftly took off their clothing and started the water for the bath and turned to the Vantas boys, who were squirming a bit at the two handsome trolls infront of them.

"Kurbro and I decided to letthe two of you have a bit of fun before we get to the full swing motherfuckers," Gamzee said with a small chuckle.

Kurloz calmly walked up to the red bloods and undressed them, the two knowing that they're too scared to do anything but stay still.

Gamzee noded  approvingly once they were completely naked. "Now get in the bath and pail."

 

Kankri and Karkat gave the Makaras a shocked expression, Karkat was more evident than Kankri. Secretly, the older Vantas has been thinking about his young brother in a more... intimate way. He's been wondering how the younger would look like with something up his nook, or having his bulge messed with. So many thoughts were going through Kankri's mind when the young Makara said his choice of words. Maybe his daydreams were becoming more than whst they were.

Carefully, he walked up to Karkat and took his hand, leading them both to the bath.

"K-Kankri, what the fuck are y-you doing?" the younger red blood said when Kankri sat down onin the large tub and pulled Karkat onto his lap.

"Something I have been wanting to do for a long time, Karkat," he replied, and softly pressed their lips together.

At first, Karkat wanted to pull away, but, then he started to feel the same red feelings as he does for the two indigo bloods. He put his arms around his brother's neck and started to ka him back fully, with as much red feelings as Kankri was giving him. 

Kankri felt Karkat kiss him back, and decided to take a small step further and had one game cup his ass while his other hand went to rub a bit at his nook, gaining him a small moan from the shorter. Breaking their kiss and looking in the others eyes for a consent. Karkat gave him a small nod. Kankri started kids and suckling on Karkat's neck while the hand rubbing his nook slowly inserted two fingers into it. 

Karkat gave a particularly loud moan and bucked his hips, tangling their now exposed bulges. "Kankri," he breathed. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Please..."

Kankri traveled a few more kiss along Karkat's neck to his ear.  "What do you want Karkat?"

Karkat bit his lip, knowing that he needed to beg to get what he wanted. "You, your bulge, please Kankri. "

Kankri restarted their make-out session when he quickly trusted his bulge into Karkat's nook, waiting for him to adjust. 

After a few minutes, Karkat said, "What are you waiting for, fucker?"

Kankri gave a small shiver and a groan, slowly thrusting into the younger one's nook them slowly becomingharder and faster. 

"Kankri," Karkat panted, "I - I'm gonna c-cum ahhh~!"

After Karkat came, Kankri came with a loud groan and came in Karkat.

When they came down from their high, a low chuckle was heard.  The two Vantas boys turned their heads to the Makaras, who had their bulges unsheathed and twirling around each other's hands. 

"Hey up and get out, it's or turn with you two."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed, and next one will be better hopefully. This was my first smut, so i really hope you like it. Nextchapter will have Dave being a dick and finally with the four stars of this fanfic having a full night to themselves.  
> By the way, i typed all of this on my tablet so, sorry for any misspellings.


	3. No One Touches What's Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maids outfit...  
> That's all I'm gonna say.  
> ...  
> And an almost rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have a better summary than that.  
> you can hate me for the delay, i don't blame you. i haven't been feeling the best for the past week, even today.  
> thanks again to Amanda for this wonderful chapter idea   
>  /\\_/\  
> ( ' w ' )
> 
> here have a kitty thing
> 
> anyway, enjoy the fanfic

Before the four boys could continue with their plans, the Makara's were called to the throne room take care of a STRONG troll who made a bit of a mess. But, before the indigo-brothers left, Gamzee gave Kankri and Karkat specific instructions for them to have Karkat wear a certain outfit that is under their bed by the time they get back. Nodding, the cancers watched as Kurloz and Gamzee left and quickly took out the outfit.

It took Karkat a double take to make sure that it was the same thing that came to mind when he saw the black poofy dress, white apron, small high heeled that clasped over the foot, and... panties. Indigo silk panties. When Kankri saw this, he became extremely aroused. But, he kept himself together, a bit tired from the bathing. He helped Karkat put on the outfit and gave him a chase kiss and laid down to rest up a bit before the others came back.

With Karkat wearing the maid's outfit, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't tired, not even a little bit. So, he decided to look around the area were the room was located. He exited the bedroom's door and went down the hallway a ways, hoping no one will find him.

"Hey, babe," a voice said.

Karkat turned around to see a human with pale skin, light blonde hair wearing aviators. With the planet Earth enslaved by the trolls, it wasn't uncommon to see a few humans in a higher caste's hive.

"What the fuck do you want," he replied.

The human gave a small smirk and walked closer to short troll. "You," he said.

Karkat gave a small growl, a bit afraid of what this human might do.

"Aww," the blonde cooed. "So feisty, but with that cute little outfit on, I can't take you seriously."

Right, the damn outfit. It wouldn't help him in the long-run to get away from this guy. "Fuck off, shithead."

The blonde's smirk grew when Karkat spoke those words, and in a flash, he had the nubby-horned troll pinned to the wall with a knee pressed fully against his nook and hands above his head that was held in one of the humans hands, the other was free to roam as it pleased.

Karkat felt his head hit the wall a bit to hard and had to blink a few times to focus his sight back on the fucking asshole who had him were he was now. But, all he saw was the blonde's hair as he felt a tongue and blunt teeth try to arouse him with a hickey. And when that didn't work, the knee that was pressed firmly against his nook, started to slowly grind against the folds of his nook. Karkat tried to cover a small moan, but somehow it came out.

The human gave a chuckle and brought his lips up to his ear and blew across it. "You like that? I'm sure you do-"

Before the human could finish his sentence, an all-to-familiar voice shouted, "STRIDER!"

The human and troll turned to see Kurloz and Gamzee down the hall, looking incredibly pissed. They walked down to were the two were, Gamzee punched Strider across the face, while Kurloz gently took Karkat into his arms. When Strider was to the other wall, the elder Makara's eyes glowed purple and, like a conductor in an orchestra, he waved his hand that wasn't tenderly holding the short troll close, and the human got up and left.

Gamzee walked over to them and gave Karkat a long, hard kiss.

"No one touches what's ours," he said. Then they walked back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry that this was short, i'm running out of time to do this, i am a bit busy today. also there will be updates for any fanfics on sundays  
> @u@ see ya


	4. Punishment That Really Shouldn't Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the three boys get back their shared respiteblock, they wake Kankri to help punish Karkat for being a "sexy motherfucker" as the Makaras put it.
> 
> Let's just say that Kankri agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. MANY. THANK. YOUS. @u@

When the three boys came back to their shared respiteblock, Kankri was still asleep, and on the way there the Makara brothers had thought of a little punishment for Karkat to endure. Gamzee went over to wake up the older redblood to tell him about what the other two were thinking.

Kurloz gave a small smirk and began to run his hands over the young cancer's body, running a hand up his thigh to rub his sheath and nook over the panties, making Karkat moan.

"Bring him over here bro," Gamzee said, with Kankri looking a little flushed while watching the short troll.

Kuloz did what his brother said and sat down with Karkat in his lap, legs spread embarrassingly wide.

The young troll looked a bit scared, did he do something wrong? Should he have fought back with that douche of a human?

His thoughts trailed off when Gamzee's breathe ghosted over his ear, Kankri ran a finger over his nook, and Kurloz squeezed his ass.

"You are a sexy motherfucker, Karkat," Gamzee whispered in his ear, "And we're gonna punish you for it."

"Wh-why?" Karkat asked.

Gamzee gave a small chuckle and licked the young Vantas' ear. "For being a sexy motherfucker."

Karkat was about to retort, when a gentle prodding of his wastechute made him jump a bit. He turned his attention to the prodding and found the back of his panties pulled down a bit with Kurloz's fingers circling his wastchute.

Another chuckle was heard, but it wasn't from the Makara's, Kankri cupped his brother's face and turned his head to look at him. "We need to have you take our bulges in any way possible."

Karkat's eyes widened a bit, did they want him to take them all in his nook and wastechute at once. Kankri gave the younger troll's nose a quick kiss. "Don't worry, we gonna make sure that you can take all three of us at once ok? For now; Gamzee will have your nook, Kurloz will take your wastechute, and I will be enjoying your lovely mouth."

That make Karkat calm down a bit at that, he didn't think that he could take all three of them like that at once. The mental image is helping bring his bulge out a bit, though.

(somehow i switched to 2nd POV for karkat, sorry)

Kurloz took your panties off the rest of the way to free your bulge, smacking your ass to make you yelp. He smacked you a few more times before he removed his clothes at the same time that the other two were taking their clothes off as well. Kurloz brought a few fingers to your mouth, which you greedily sucked. Gamzee also brought his fingers down to your nook and inserted two into you, scissoring them quickly. Kankri was already pumping his bulge to get it going a bit.

Kuloz gave you a gentle kiss to one of your horns, and took his fingers out of your mouth and slowly inserted them in your wastechute.

"Ahhh," you moaned, head rolling back to land on the older Makara's shoulder.

"Feels good?" Kankri asked. 

You nodded. 

Kankri gave you a small smile and crawled over to you. Getting on his knees, your brother put his bulge in your mouth.

Huh... cherries.

You were about to growl at the trigger-happy troll, when the indigo brothers put their bulges in you at the same. You screamed around Kankri which make him through his head back and moan loudly.

They all thrusted in you gently, but at a fast past. Making you wonder if the over stimulation of this whole situation was making them close to climax. You were right, a bit, when Kankri came in your mouth first. Wanting to be good, you swallowed as much of his genetic material as you could. You were rewarded with a short make-out session before he was pulled away by Gamzee, his bulge now free of your nook, he pinned your brother to the bed and roughly thrusted into him.

Suddenly, a warm feeling spread throughout his mind.

"'Don't worry, Gamzee just has a lot of sexual frustration. And with me he's always my bitch.'"

You watched as the other two became a moaning mess with each other. But, before you could contemplate it any further, you were turned around in Kukrloz's lap to face the swen-lipped troll, he gave you a longing kiss and began pounding in you with your position.

Something cold slid over your bulge, but you were too wrapped in pleasure to notice. Even the vibration in your nook were flown out the window.

Too soon, though, Kurloz released his genetic material in your wastechute. And you thought that your orgasm was reached as well, until you saw the bulge ring and a hunt of a red vibrator.

You slumped against Kurloz, Gamzee and Kankri came up to you and kissed your shoulders.

"Don't worry," Gamzee cooed to you, "We have a lot more planed for all four of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Welcome to Night Vale while typing most :P


	5. An Angel In Our Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is pure smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 to Amanda 's birthday gift. I am so sorry that this is late. I had a busy day friday and i couldn't get on my laptop. Plus my laptop is qcting shitty as it always does. So I'm typing this up on my tablet, so, sorry that this chapter is short. There is a part 2 coming up so just wait for it please.

(Still same POV as last time sorry)

They had you change outfits for the rest of the pailling. It was a short white dress that ended just under your ass, the puff part grazing the juncture were your thigh meets your ass. From the top of the dress were your chest is had a leather strap that connected to a white collor that had a small tag that had the capricorn symbol on it. You also had small white feathery wings attached to your back.

You were laying on the bed with the Makars kissing your neck and petting you, and Kankri sucking your bulge while thrusting the vibrator  in your nook slowly and shallowly, not letting you cum. You were happy that you wweren't  wearing panties this time.

Suddenly, the vibrator was taken out of your nook and Kankri's  bulge replaced it. You screamed and Kankr kissed you to help you be a little quiter.

You heard a moan behind you andone look showed you that Kurlozhad Gamzee bouncing on his bulge.

You felt Kankri's breathe on your ear. "You are so hot like this Karkat, mmmm, I could just have you on my bulge all day. Just having my bulge being squeezed by your tight little nook is satisfying me to no end."

"Mmmmm~"

"You like this huh? You love our bulges  don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Motherfucker let me get in there," Gamzee said.

Kankri moved over to Kurloz and Gamzee quickly put his bulge in your nook making you arch your back. Gamzee started to groan with every thrust.

"You're ours, lil angel,ours."

He came with a shout and filled your nook with his material. You passed out after you came.

When you woke up, you were between Gamzee and Kankri with Kurloz behind your brother. You whispered 'yours' before going back to sleep.The other three trolls gave you gentle kisses to your forehead.


	6. Jackass trying to Get in Karkat's Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave, as well as a couple other trolls, have been hitting on Karkat while he's out with Kurloz, Gamzee, and Kankri when they aren't looking and he's starting to get pissed off. He punches someone in the face that earns him a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for Amanda's birthday gift 
> 
> @u@ (this is actually my OC's smiley face for her texting quirk)

(Again same POV as last time sorry)

After the, somewhat, intense pailling, the four of you rested up a bit and got you some regular clothes on. Kankri wanted to look around the palace a bit toknow where everything is. The Makaras didn't want to leave you alone in fear of Dave finding you and having his way with you. You didn't want that either So, now you're now walking down a hallway with Kurloz, Gamzee, and Kankri. Your hand inclosed the older Makara's while Gamzee told Kankri what each room was used for. When the four of you came to one door, Gamzee told you to stay outside because there's some stuff in there that's gonna be a surorise for you in the future.

Now your waiting outside the closed door while watching out for Dave. And speak of the Devil he's coming down the fucking hallway.

He spots you about ten feet from the door. He smirks, "Hey, kitten." 

Great. You had already heard tbat nickname a few times today when your other three matesprites weren't looking. You were so close to beating the shit out of them.

"Fuck you."

Dave smirked and, in a flash, he had you pinned to the wall as he had done earlier. "I think that can be arranged Kitkat."

He brought his lips on yours, but before he could do anything with his tongue or any other body part, you punched him on the side of his head. Knocking him off of you.

A set of arms wrapped around you and brought you into the chest of your brother, who was shooshing you to hopefuly calm you down. It was all a blur, though, and before you knew it you were back at your shared respiteblock with Kurloz and Kankri cooing at you. 

"Where's Gamzee?" You asked after a couple minutes.

"He went to go deal with Strider, he said that we can give you a little reward when you wake up," Kankri replied.

"Wake up?"

Kankri nodded. "You had passed out after you had punched the young human. Kurloz and I brought you back here."

"Oh."

Kankri smiled softly at you and gave you a soft kiss to the lips until it became heated when you moaned when Kurloz started to rub your bulge through your pants. Kankri moved away from you to sit at the head of the bed. Kurloz pushed you forward, gently, to have you sit on Kankri's lap. Your brother took off yours and his clothes, leaving you both naked with Kurloz slowly grinding into your ass, while he takes off his clothes.

"Sit on my bulge, Karkat," Kankri whispered. His bulge was rubbing on your thigh, trying to reach your nook.

You quickly sat on his tentabulge, a bit too quickly though, because you and Kankri let out moans which made Kurloz, now naked, grind a bit harder against you.

"Kurloz!" Kankri yelled.

You figured out why he yelled though, because you felt a bit of Kurloz's thick bulge against the edge of your nook, and the groaning in your ear was a bit obvious as well.

After a few more thrusts from each counterpart, the three of you came. Kankri filling your nook amd Kurloz filling Kankri's.

The three of you laid next to eachothe, you in the middle, Kurloz in front of you and Kankri behind. The three of you decided to take a little nap before Gamzee came back, and hopefully have some more, well, 'sexy time'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short. Well, i think. Typing on a tablet is complete bullshit


	7. A Humanstuck Version of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how this foursome would do in humanstuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm extremely sorry for not updating. I was in the hospital, don't worry it was my sister who had to go to the hospital. See i have custody of her (she's 15 and I'm 20) and my parents aren't supposed to have any contact with her because they're trying to get her back but they're abbusive people with an alcohol problem and they picked her up from school a couple weeks ago and they had been drinking that day, they forced her to get in their car but they get in an accident and I've been in the hospital since then, she's doing fine now though, she has to be in the hospital for a few more days. And the court date for the custody battle is postponed for this coming friday so wish me luck. :)
> 
> so I'm at the hospital typing this because my sisters been saying that i need to. I love her so much
> 
> sorry that this is so short, i can't stay with my sis tonight, so i gotta get going. Also, Amanda, I'm sorry that i didn't put your ideas down for this chapter, been a bit busy and i want to write these chapters out before i do the next chapter, i silk write the idea for a chapter don't worry i will put it in :) So you guys will get a couple chaps next week, hopefully if I'm not gonna be two buzzy with the court days, so fingers crossed. 
> 
> Enjoy~

It's just another day in the small apartment that Karkat, Kankri, Gamzee, and Kurloz live in. Karkat was in the kitchen as always on a weekend, the four of the didn't have work, so that ment 48 hours (rougly) of... fucking.  
With the older Vantas and the Makaras, they could become horny as fuck and somehowthey always managed to have three fingers and a cock ring on you in 5 seconds flat. Always making out with one of them.  
(And i have switvhed back to Karkat 2nd POV. I swear when i finally get a new computer this will be fixed)  
None of you really cared about the incest thing, you did keep it underwraps when you had friends over or when in public. Gamzee would always hold your hand and Kurloz would have his arm around Kankri. 

Well think of the devil.

Kankri got behind you while you were cutting up some vegetables, wrapping one arm around your torso and cupping your non-hard dick.  
"What time is it Karkat?"  
You turned to the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it's a quarter part nine, meaning that; the other three are horny as fuck. That evidence is clear when you feel Kankri's hard-on press into your lower - back. God, you hate being short. "A-almost nine," is your response.   
"Mmm. And you know what we're going to do know? "  
You nodded, they always get you flustered at the beginning of these. Kankri led you to your main bedroom, you have two so no one became too suspicious, when you got to the bedroom's open door you saw Gamzee and Kurloz in a lip lock that desfracted you long enough for Kankri to bring your pants down and get a cock ring on you. The moan that ripped from your throat starteled the two brothers on the bed and yourself. They turned to you and gave a chuckle.  
Kankri pushed you towarss the taller males, tbey grabbed your arms and yanked you down face first. They somehow got your knees under you so that your ass was right in view for Kankri to have his way with you.  
You know that Kankri loves to be rough with you, so, feeling your brother's hands on your hips told you that he was going in dry, great.   
The tip of him madeyou tense up a bit, but Gamzee started shushing you and Kurloz patting your head until your brother gave one hard thrust to make sure he was i you to the hilt.   
"Ohhhh~" you moaned, hips bucking a bit.  
Kankri gave a chuckle and bega thrusting into you hard and fast, relishing in the moans and screams he gets out of you. Kurloz gave a small chuckle and reached under you to stroke your weeping member, drawing more lewd moans from your parted lips.   
Gamzee leaned closer to your ear, "Do you wanna come, Karbro?"   
You gave a broken moan as your response. "Then come for us, darling. " Kankri said and took the ring off, making you cum violantly onto the sheets under you, Kankri following soon after.   
The Makaras just smirking.


End file.
